Making Up & Making Out With Various Others Stories
by Jeisa
Summary: When Max and Fang have a fight, Max leaves. Will she be able to get over what he said to her and take him back? OneShot. Various other stories included.
1. Fights, Make Ups & Make Outs

**_JUST A LITTLE HEADS FOR EVERYONE!  
The Chapters in this 'story' are each themselves stories, unless they are divided into seperate parts. Ex: This story is called Fights, Make Ups, & Make Outs. The next chapter is called Fading Love Part 1. The chapter after that will be Fading Love Part 2. ONLY FADING LOVE PART 1 AND PART 2 ARE THE SAME STORY. AND WHEN THAT STORY ENDS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A NEW STORY. Phew. Well I'm glad I got that cleared up._**

**A/N: This is just a little conversation between Max and Fang. The words for part of it are from the song _Angel _by Sarah McLachlan. If you listen to this song, you'd find it perfect for any MR things. The words are jumbled and there are some words mixed in with it, so if you actually listen to the song, it's not exactly how some of the dialouge is for the story. FROM MAX'S PoV.**

* * *

**_Fights, Make Ups, & Make Outs_**

I slammed the door to the room in the hotel we were staying at in Florida. We, as a flock, had decided it was time to take a break. After all, we had just saved the world. It was about time that we take a vacation. I walked out onto the beach. The sun was just setting and it was the perfect time to sit on the beach, but it wasn't the right time for anything right now.

Fang and I had just had a fight. Over something completely stupid too. Fang had wanted to spend some time with me alone, but I had refused to leave the flock with Iggy. For goodness sake! He's freaking blind! Sitting down on the extremely sandy beach (which beaches usually are), I thought about what Fang had said before I had stormed out.

_"You spend all your time waiting for that second chance. For that break that would make it okay Max! I'm giving you you that break. There's always one reason, that this doesn't feel not good enough, it doesn't feel right. And it's hard at the end of the day. It's hard for you, it's hard for me, it's hard for the entire flock Max! I need some distraction a beautiful release. I need you Max. Memories seep from my veins, I am constantly brought back to the thought that you almost died Max! Just let me be empty. Let me be weightless and maybe, just maybe, I'll find some peace tonight."_

_"Fang!" I had shouted back, "You can't honestly think that this is all my fault."_

_"I don't Max. It's just...I don't know if I can do this any longer."_

_"Do WHAT any longer Fang? What?"_

_"I'm so tired Max! So tired of this straight line that we keep following. And everywhere I turn, there's vultures and thieves at my back. I want that over Max! I want it to be over! And somehow, the storm of my life keeps on twisting. You keep on building the lie, that every night you make up for all that you lack. It doesn't make any difference Max, escaping one last time. It's just easier to believe in this sweet madness, this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees" _

At that time I had left the room, run down the hall and out to the beach. It was deserted at the moment, which was a wonder, especially for a Florida beach. _People must be eating dinner. _I thought. The longer I sat there, on the deserted Florida beach, the more and more I wanted Fang back. I wanted to apologize, I wanted him to apologize. Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. I just loved Fang too much for anything to happen to us. Anything that was to hard for me to bear.

If we had spent some time alone, we might have ended up doing things that we'd regret. Things that I was ready for. I wanted Fang, that was for sure. However, I wasn't sure if he really wanted me, or wanted me in bed. Over the past few weeks, Fang had turned into a hormonal teenage boy, which I guess is slightly normal, we are sixteen. It was then that I decided what really needed to be done.

I stood up and brushed the sand off my pants and turned to head back up to the room. I had to face Fang. Taking one last look at the sun, I watched the last bit of it disappear over the horizon. With the fading light, I walked back up to the hotel.

* * *

I swear, that elevator ride must have been the longest on in the history of elevator rides. I prayed that Fang was still in the room. I didn't really want to wait for him to come up from dinner, I'd rather face him now and get it over with. The next few minutes of my life were going to determine the outcome of our relationship and possibly what happened to the entire flock. 

As I reached the door, I heard yelling from the inside. Fang and Iggy by the sound of it.

"Where could she have gone?" Iggy yelled at Fang.

"Uh..I don't know! She was trying to get away from me, why would she tell me where she was going?" Fang argued back.

"Well she's been gone for an hour and a half! How do we know she hasn't used her supersonic speed flight or whatever she calls it to leave us forever? Eh? She could be in Singapore by now!"

I laughed silently to myself. They were fighting over where I'd gone, when all they had to do was walk down to the beach and find me there. I laughed again. Supersonic speed flight (as Iggy called it), hadn't even crossed my mind.

Fang snorted, "I don't think she'd leave us without saying goodbye. Especially to Angel."

"Well then where is she?"

"I don't know!"

I heard another voice shout in the room, this time is was Nudge's. "Guys. Guys! Shut. Up. Angel had something to say."

The room quieted. _Oh crap._ Angel can read minds, no matter how many walls are between her and the person of whose mind she is reading. She must have known I was there and let Fang and Iggy know, because the next thing I know I hear a big 'WHAT?' from inside the room and pounding feet as they raced across the room.

The door opened and Iggy lept out at me.

"Ugh! Ig. Can't. Breathe. All. Air. Leaving. Body." Iggy didn't hear what I said. It was only because he was practically yelling at me for not telling him where I'd gone. "IG!" I yelled.

"Uh huh?"

"Get off me!"

"Oh. Sorry Max." Iggy let go of me and backed off to let Fang by. He silently went back into the room and closed the door so we could have some time alone. I was now backed against the wall because Iggy's hug had had so much force that it had pushed me there.

I looked Fang square in the eye and said, "Look, Fang. I'm..." He swooped me up into a hug before I could finish my sentence. "Sorry." I said into his ear.

He pushed me away. "What could you possibly be sorry for Max?" he said quietly, "I'm the one who was being an idiot, the one who lost it. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Fang." I said, then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I forgive you."

I leaned back and he looked at me. "Promise me one thing though."

"Okay..."

"Never do that to me again."

I smiled. "It's a deal."

Fang swooped me up and carried me over to the door. He pulled out his key and opened the door. I hoped and prayed silently that Iggy had been smart and emptied the room of the younger kids.

I was right. And very very happy at the moment.

Fang leaned down and lay me on the bed. Then he bent over and kissed me. I flipped him over so that I was on top and then I broke the kiss.

"Fang." I said, somewhat warningly.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

I laughed a little at his playfulness. "I'm in the arms of an angel."

He looked at me a moment before replying. "Let's fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room. And the endlessness that we fear. I'm pulling you from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there."

I leaned back in and kissed him again quickly then I said. "Don't worry, I will."

Fang flipped me over so that he could take control of what was happening, and I let him. He leaned in and kissed me.

I greatfully kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. My little OneShot for Max Ride. Hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	2. You Had Me At Hello

_Story # 2: You Had Me At Hello_

Fang was sitting on the bed when I came in. They were sharing a room with Iggy that connected to the other kids' room. That's where they all were now, all except them. It wasn't unusually for us to be alone. We loved each other, but we were also the leaders of the flock and we had yet to tell each other our true feelings.

I really wanted to tell him. I did. But I couldn't. There was no right time.

_I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight  
Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise  
I know the signs are on and I feel this too  
None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you_

I sat down next to Fang on the bed. We talked for a little while and decided to go for a walk. We were in California, at a beach-side hotel. So we took a walk on the beach. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight to see.

_And I'm wasting away, away from you  
And I'm wasting away, away from you_

Randomly, Fang pulled me to him and kissed me. It was beautiful. The passion. The love (that neither of us had confessed.). It was then I decided that I was going to tell him. And if he didn't love me back, then too bad. Though I highly doubt that he wouldn't.

_What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

We pulled apart. I looked at Fang and smiled. Then I told him.

So very sweetly, 'I love you.'

_You had me at hello._

Fang looked at me for a moment. Then smiled. It is a rare occurence when Fang smiles.

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours (like yours)  
It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right_

He kissed my nose. He kissed my forehead. He kissed both my eyelids. Then he finally made if to my mouth.

_Would it be okay,  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?_

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. Then he whispered, 'I love you too Max. I love you. I've always loved you. I always will.'

_And I'm wasting away, away from you  
And I'm wasting away, away from you_

What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to

I couldn't stand it anymore. He was so amazing and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I lurched toward him and kissed him as we fell back into the sand.

_You had me at hello._

You gave me butterflies at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies

There we stayed for a long while. Kissing every so often. My leaning against him watching the rest of the sun set for the rest of the time.

_You gave me butterflies (you are so cute) at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies (you are so cute) at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies (you are so cute) at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)_

You had me at hello.

Eventually the sun did set completely. When it did, and there was still some color in the sky, we stood. Fang kissed me again, took my hand and we started to walk back to the hotel.

_What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello

* * *

_A/N - There you have it. The second story of my creation._

_Hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted more people to read and review so I wrote another quick chapter._

_Review!!..._

_...Please!!!_


	3. Whatever Happens

_A/N - READ THIS FIRST! So I don't know when this takes place, but it's Max's POV. So I hope the second story is as good as the first and that you all like it enough to review...or hate it enough to review. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Story 3: Whatever Happens_

_It all started two months ago. We were at a small hotel somewhere in Georgia, and it was freaking hot! So that night when it rained, I just had to enjoy the feeling of cool water on my bare skin, after all, I was standing outside in a tank top and short shorts. (It's what I bought when I heard we were going to Georgia.) We were only here for one reason, and as always, it was to avoid erasers and take down the Institute. I thought I was alone, but then I sensed someone behind me. It was Fang. I don't even know how I knew that, I just did. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. That was the night I kissed him. I wanted to see his face as he held me so I turned around and our noses ended up two inches apart. I looked into his deep eyes, and I swear, I saw his soul. It was glowing, his arms around me, that was all he needed. And for the longest time, we were the only two people on this earth. I couldn't help myself, I just leaned in and pressed my lips to his, eyes closed. I've never kissed anyone, but I hoped I never have to kiss anyone but Fang ever again._

_That night was so long ago, and I haven't seen or talked to Fang since. The next day, we had had to seperate when a large group of Erasers attacked. I took Angel and Nudge with me but I haven't seen or heard from any of the boys since they left. We ended up going north. Now, we're near the Great Lakes. I miss them. I miss them so much I can't even bear it. Hopefully I'll see them again soon._

_But hey, whatever happens, happens, right?_

_And I can't change that._

_-Maximum Ride_

"Max! Max!" Angel called to me from the enterance of our little cave.

"What is it, Angel? More Erasers?" I closed the journal I'd just bought down in a little convenient store and leapt to my feet.

"Uh uh Max. Much much better."

"Well everything could be better than Erasers."

"Yea, but you'll like this one alot." Nudge said as she entered the cave.

"Okay fine what is it?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Come and see for yourself." Angel said, turning and leaving the cave.

"Okay fine." I answered and walked out of the hole in the mountain.

"Look." Nudge said.

I looked. Up in the sky, a few miles away, were three little specks that looked like birds. Could it be?

"Angel, have you been listening in on anyone else's thoughts other than ours?" I asked her raising and eyebrow.

She just smiled.

Two minutes later, they became big enough for me to tell that it was, in fact, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang.

Fang. I exhaled in relief.

They were safe.

All three of them landed at the same time, about twenty feet from us. I couldn't help myself. I ran towards them. Gazzy was the closest so I hugged him first. Then Iggy. As I was in the second embrace, I looked over Iggy's shoulder. There was Fang.

Fang.

I let go of Iggy finally and stood there. He stood there back. All I had to do was take a few short steps and I'd be to him. But I couldn't, just seeing his face made me immobile. So he did it for me. He closed the gap and soon he stood a few inches away from me. I had to look up at him to see his face. Fang's eyes were smiling. It may not have included his entire face, but that was all I needed.

"You found us."

"Max," he said, "I never lost track of you."

"But ho-" I was cut off in the middle of my explanation and his lips captured mine. That caused my body to regain mobility, I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck and he picked me up and spun me around.

I couldn't help myself but to cheer as the love of my life spun me around.

Everything was back to normal. The flock was back to normal.

* * *

_A/N - So there it is...like a year late. Hope it was enjoyable._

_I liked it._

_But I'm biased for this author._

_Review please!_


End file.
